


Like Icarus and Dadaelus, Like Roses and Vines [Art]

by rxldgxld



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxldgxld/pseuds/rxldgxld
Summary: Details:Artwork done solely in Photoshop CS6 using a variation of brush presets.(P.S) There are quite a lot of symbolism and subtle hints dropped around despite the limited number of elements, it's up for y'all to figure it out. . . unless? HAHAHA, kidding. Feel free to ask me!





	Like Icarus and Dadaelus, Like Roses and Vines [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MultiFandomAnon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAnon/gifts).

This is the art of falling.

**Author's Note:**

> For the author, EvilQueenRegina2015.  
Thank you for being so helpful and patient throughout the whole process. I loved working with you!
> 
> To my gf,  
Thank you for helping, motivating and inspiring me to do this despite the tight schedule in uni. You are an angel. I love you immensely.
> 
> This is my first entry for Supernova (ever!) and I barely had time this year, special thanks to uni, lmfao. I had so many ideas but sadly, for some parts I could not execute given the time constraints. Despite that, I finally made sum art?!  
Thank you so much to everyone who had a part in making this possible, ily all so much.


End file.
